The Devilish Gryffindor
by kathrynw221291
Summary: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood. established relationship cuteness.  sexy fluff. Rated T for mentions of sex. oliver dresses up for his boyfriend, but get's a bit worried about what marcus will think, so hides in a broom closet. marcus loves the outfit a lot :


**Marcus/Oliver fluffyness**

**Possibly a bit OOC, although they are so scarcely in the books/movies that it allows for pretty much free reign**

**All kudos to J K Rowling for the characters and HP book series (which is totally epic)**

Oliver stood outside the Slytherin common room feeling out of place. He had planned to sneak into his boyfriend Marcus' room all dressed up and have a great evening with him, in his green-curtained four poster bed. But now, standing in the corridor, wearing black leather trousers and a mesh top with a black t-shirt with ripped sleeves, he felt a little scared. His throat was dry and he felt himself blushing. The knee-high boots with purple laces felt too tight.

He felt like running full-pelt to the gryffindor common room and holing himself up in his own bed, feeling like an idiot for thinking this was a good idea. As if Marcus would want to spend time with him dressed up all weird, besides, he would have been training on the Quidditch pitch all afternoon. The last thing he would want was Oliver waiting in his bed demanding attention, right?

Oliver slumped against the wall into a sitting position. He watched Slytherins from all years coming and going from the common room. The Quidditch players would be coming back in half an hour so Oliver moved from the floor leaning against the pillar to sitting in the broom closet. He didn't see that Terrence Higgs (ex Quidditch player, who had been ousted when Malfoy got the seeker position) had been standing by the entrance trying to remember the password, and had seen Oliver retreat into the closet, devil horns that the Gryffindor had been wearing on his head drooping slightly forwards in defeat.

The slytherin frowned as he heard the closet close. Why would the caramel-haired boy get all dressed up just to hide away? If he didn't have 4 pieces of homework to do Terrence would have gone and talked to the depressed boy.

The Slytherins had accepted Oliver wood as Marcus flint's boyfriend all those months ago. It had been a shock at first to learn that hardcore slytherin chaser was, not only tolerating, but dating a Gryffindor. And the Gryffindor in question was Marcus' rival Quidditch captain Oliver Wood.

It turned out that Marcus wasn't as dark-arts-based as everyone thought, and that most of the slytherins just acted as if all that stuff mattered because they were scared of their fathers' reactions. And it also turned out that Oliver wasn't as much of a, well, _Gryffindor_ as everyone thought; which cheered Marcus up to no end.

Terrence reminded himself to tell Marcus about his upset boyfriend in the broom closet when he returned from Quidditch. He made his way into the common room and sat himself on a black leather sofa, rummaging through his bag for some parchment and banging the heavy library book onto the table. He officially hated History of Magic more than anything. Especially goblin wars of the 1800s.

As Marcus trudged up through the grounds towards the entrance he was thinking about Oliver. The Gryffindor had said to meet him in Marcus' bedroom, and that he'd had a surprise for him. This made Marcus feel a little bit excited, wondering what the surprise might be. He had found himself getting distracted during Quidditch practice, trying to focus on the game was difficult when he had images of Oliver floating around his head. He couldn't believe that the relationship was going so well. He'd always thought it would be difficult to keep up any sort of relationship with a gryffindor, let alone a boyfriend-type-relationship. But he found that he was happy being with Oliver and spending time in the slytherin common room, or even the gryffindor common room. Or their beds, they spent time in those too. Although not a lot of sleeping was done in these bed-sharing moments. He liked waking up with Oliver's tanned arms wrapped around him, his brown hair sticking up cutely and their legs entwined.

The sex was also great. It was passionate and they battled for dominance, but they always found space to gasp out the necessary 'I love yous' in between all the activity. Sometimes the sex was slow and romantic and full of love and caresses and appreciation.

Sometimes they were like zombies rutting against each other, deathly tired from too much Quidditch practice and essays for this subject and that.

And sometimes the sex was rough and kinky and dirty and fast, full of grunting and pain and pleasure and experimental weirdness. But every different type of sex always ended with them all wrapped up together, a whispered 'I love you' and a light peck on the lips. Then they would fall asleep all intertwined and contented.

Now that practice was over Marcus could focus on his Oliver and what the surprise might be. The brunette hadn't hinted at anything to tease Marcus. He'd just said 'meet me in your bedroom after your practice. I've got a surprise for you'. Coupled with a tug on the green tie around the Slytherin's neck as Oliver left him to get to his divination lesson.

The slytherin team walked through the common room and made their way to their respective dorm rooms, calling goodbyes to their team mates and shedding their dark green jumpers and leather gloves. Terrence looked up and he knew there was something he'd meant to remember to do with Quidditch. He watched Marcus stomp up the stairs to the dorm room and close the door. What was it he had to remember?

Marcus removed his jumper and undershirt, revealing a pale defined chest and tight six-pack, which he'd, developed from doing Quidditch for years. He ran a hand through his dew-damp hair and slipped his trousers off and slipped into a pair of grey jogging bottoms that rode low on his hips. He dragged an overlarge t shirt over his head and stretched his arms out above his head, hearing his elbows click and his muscles contracting and relaxing as he moved.

Then he remembered the surprise that Oliver had promised. Where the hell was Oliver actually? He'd said to meet in the bedroom, but he definitely wasn't in there anywhere. Marcus hadn't seen him in the corridor or in the common room either. Hmm. Maybe he'd forgotten about it? It wasn't like Oliver to promise something and then not go through with it, though. A shiver of worry ran through him thinking about where Oliver was. Maybe he was upset? Maybe the surprise was that he secretly hated Marcus, and the whole relationship had been some cruel trick to humiliate the Slytherin captain? No it wasn't that. Or Marcus really hoped it wasn't that.

He sat on the edge of his bed slowly, thinking everything over. Then he heard someone coming up the stairs to his room, and watched as Terrence Higgs stormed into the room, scanned around with his brown eyes and then moved to stand in front of Marcus.

"Mark, I saw your Oliver going into that broom closet outside the common room about 20 minutes ago. I don't know why he was in there. I forgot to tell you about it. Sorry. Thought you might wanna know." Terrence announced, blushing lightly.

Marcus frowned at the comment.

"My Oliver? In the…broom closet?" the Slytherin repeated, jumping up from the bed and walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Terrence nodded and followed him.

"Thanks Terrence, I'll go see what's up with him. Cheers mate." Marcus responded quickly, flashing a grin at the younger boy and darting across the common room and wrenching the door open. He walked slowly along the corridor the few feet to the closet. He felt like a bit of an idiot searching for his boyfriend in a closet, but he opened it all the same.

Oliver was sitting on an upturned bucket, and he looked up at Marcus with big brown eyes.

"Marcus! You're here! I mean you're obviously… how did you know I was in here? I was just being…stupid…I got all dressed up like you like it…you know all rocky and, well, slytherin…and then I felt like an idiot because of course you wouldn't like me all like this…so I chickened out and…yeah…I'm in a broom closet looking like a complete arse." Oliver was darting his eyes around, trying hard not to make eye contact with the slytherin. He grabbed the devil horns from his head and frowned deeply.

Marcus just looked down at the adorable Gryffindor and smiled. He stepped forwards into the closet and stretched both hands out towards Oliver. The Gryffindor took them and found himself pulled to his feet.

"Oliver; Ssh Ssh. You're most definitely not stupid and you're not an arse and I love you." Marcus said slowly, pulling the shorter boy into a tight hug. He felt Oliver's head resting on his shoulder and smiled. He pulled back and closed the closet door behind him. They were plunged into darkness; Marcus reached up and pulled the light switch that hung from the ceiling.

"So…you like what I'm wearing, then?" Oliver murmured quietly, gesturing to his attire gingerly, face set in a cringe ready to hear that he looked like a total idiotic nerd trying too hard. Marcus nodded, lifting his boyfriend's chin with two cool fingertips.

He placed a hard and forceful kiss on the gryffindor's lips, running his rough tongue along the plump lower lip, pleading for entrance. It was granted quickly and soon their tongues were running over each other.

After a few more seconds they broke apart, panting lightly. Oliver stepped back and nearly fell over the bucket. Marcus grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him flush against him, to prevent injury and because he liked the way it felt to be flush against Oliver.

Oliver chuckled and placed his hands on Marcus' hips, running his fingers over the soft fabric of the t-shirt.

"Yeah, you look really…sexy, Oliver. I most definitely like what you're wearing. But the outfit isn't complete without…these." Marcus said low and sultry. He reached down and picked up the discarded devil horns that had fallen from Oliver's grip in the commotion. He placed them securely on top of Oliver's head and smirked.

He opened the closet door and pulled his boyfriend out, taking hold of a tanned hand with a smile.

"Come on, as good as that outfit looks on you, it would look so much better on my floor, with a naked you in my bed. Although I think you might have to keep the devil horns on." Marcus commented, wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders, and chuckling as a very un-Gryffindor smirk appeared on Oliver's face.

Marcus pushed Oliver against the wall and looked him up and down, getting a proper look at the outfit. He appreciated the ripped t-shirt; it was tight-fitting and showed of his boyfriend's muscular chest and arms really well. He appreciated the boots; knee high lace up and wedged, very sexy. He very much appreciated the leather trousers (fricking leather for God's sakes!) they were also tight in all the right places and looked great. He appreciated the mesh shirt too; he just knew how hot Oliver would look in it once the t-shirt was gone.

In general, Marcus found that he appreciated the effort that had been made on his behalf. And he really wanted to show Oliver how much he appreciated it. Right fricking now!

"I love you Oliver; you naughty little Gryffindor devil! And I wanna show you just how much I love that little rock and roll outfit of yours. Can we go up to my room and not come out again until we're both unable to walk from too much sex and snogging? Please Oliver, baby?" Marcus cooed, kissing Oliver hard again, loving the way he heard a moan escape the brunette's throat.

"Fuck yeah, Marcus! Sounds like a great idea to me. Sorry I fucked up the surprise, I just wasn't sure you'd want to see me after the practice and everything." Oliver managed, after Marcus allowed his lips freedom for a few seconds.

"I've always got time for my Oliver, Quidditch practice or not. Especially if he got dressed up all special and sexy for me!" Marcus replied, saying the Slytherin entrance password and dragging devil-Oliver through the common room and up into his dorm. Where he proceeded to throw Oliver down on his squishy mattress, remove the sexy outfit piece by piece, and do very naughty things to the Gryffindor.

Just a little plot bunny that's been running around my head for a day or two

Sean Biggerstaff in leathers and rock gear? Yes fricking please!

Hope its ok

Mainly fluffy, some mentions of sex - hence the T rating


End file.
